


【翻译】Jason中心——If the Fates Allow

by xiaomuecho



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaomuecho/pseuds/xiaomuecho
Summary: If the Fates Allow by Mellaithwen杰森后悔拒绝了圣诞节回韦恩庄园过的提议。特别是小丑突然想到绑架他。这是在家族之死后面达米安死亡前的故事，因为前者在故事中有所提及，而后者对我来说太惨了。暴力画面的描写还是有的。哦，圣诞节快乐：）
Kudos: 14





	【翻译】Jason中心——If the Fates Allow

“您能不能至少考虑一下啊？”   
对于夜翼的唠叨红头罩的反应是翻个白眼，一边小心翼翼的在屋顶移动，一边监视着下面两帮人谈生意。   
“说真的，迪基鸟，与其跟你们这群蝙蝠崽子一起过圣诞节，我能想出一百万件事去做的。”   
“比如呐？”   
“任何事。”   
“大骗子。”   
“你看，我很感谢邀请，”他从牙缝里挤出来一句话，“但不去。”   
“Jay，这是这么多年来你和B最相安无事的时候了。他想你回去，我想你回去，我们大家都想。”   
相信迪克能省省废话有话直说。杰森没回答，他低头监视者下面的毒贩子们。   
“我们都想你——”   
“闭嘴。”杰森嘶声说道，迪克刚想抗议，他就指了指毒贩们。枪声响起，声音喧哗，飞起了一张桌子，杰森转身对迪克说道，“该我们上了，夜翼。”   
“我们没谈完，头罩。”   
“随便吧。” 

杰森叹了口气，转身对着吧台上自己那杯酒。他转着酒杯看着波本酒打转。多么可笑，他和自己疏远的家人的对话，结果是自己独自在中城饮酒。   
角落的电视安静的播放着11点新闻。屏幕上的播报员看起来精疲力竭——毕竟在哥谭永远不缺犯罪报道。杰森喝了一口酒，品着酒精的热度，在空空如也的胃中燃烧。   
“另一则新闻”电视小声说道，“阿卡姆精神病院的新保全系统今天上线了。市长说这是可喜的进步。”画面一变展示着市长今早站在阿卡姆的台阶上，周围都是麦克风。   
“我们哥谭市民民风纯朴，”他说道，他挺起胸膛努力显得更加强壮。“但是我们有时候还是需要一点点小帮助。通过让阿卡姆的病人们得到必须的医疗帮助，就会有更多的康复与恢复的可能。”   
“一派胡言，”杰森喃喃道。   
“没人在乎！”酒吧的客人喊道。“换频道，看比赛！”   
酒保照他说的做了，哥谭队横穿比赛场地的场景一出现，整个酒吧的氛围马上欢欣鼓舞起来。其实除了屏幕在深夜亮起来没什么特别，但运动和酒精要比灰暗的新闻配多了。 

“我以前带着我的儿子看每一场我能买到票的大学足球赛。”酒保一边擦杯子，一边伤感的说道，他看了杰森一眼，眼神里诉说着他喝波本酒还太早了。“你喜欢足球吗，孩子？”   
杰森不再晃酒杯，努力不要因为酒保用孩子（son）这个单词而发怒。   
他还记得自己十二岁的时候，坐在布鲁斯和迪克中间的不舒服的硬座上。他们不跟对方说话，但他们和杰森说话都会很开心，而杰森会大嚼着热狗，其实还好吧。   
过去，大都会是他们的首选，一个卖小吃的女人注意到了布鲁斯。杰森记得很清楚，她的头发在脑后绑成一个丸子，她看着他，看着迪克和布鲁斯，感叹着他们长得多像。布鲁斯的孩子长得跟他一样，他一定特别骄傲。杰森记得胸中那股无法抑制的热流，迪克是怎么用手肘顶他的肋骨，一边偷笑，就好像他们有属于彼此的笑话。   
他不记得布鲁斯是怎么回答的了。不管怎样他纠正了她，或者笑而不语了吧。   
“没，”杰森回答道，将思绪拽回现在，“我还是更喜欢棒球的那类人。”   
他将剩下的酒一饮而尽转身投入寒冷之夜，独自一人。

“他拒绝了，是不是？”布鲁斯不等迪克从蝙蝠洞入口现身就说道。提姆坐在蝙蝠电脑前抬起头，布鲁斯在他身后背对着迪克。当他的大儿子走到他身旁把手搭在他肩上时他才转头看向他。  
“我们得再给他点时间。”  
“这是平安夜，迪克，我们的时间挺紧迫。”  
“他会来的。”  
“不他不会了。每当事情好转了，他就把我们推开。”  
“听起来耳熟不？”提姆加入对话。  
布鲁斯没有回答，但是迪克觉得布鲁斯发出的低吼声就是答案了。  
“我曾希望我不必采取严厉措施，但他让我没有选择了。”  
“说实话我不觉得平安夜开年大戏就把他连踢带叫的拽来庄园是件好事。”  
“啧，陶德实在是太顽固了。”达米安过去一个小时都在武器库转悠，他一边说着一边伸头出来。  
“没人要把别人拽出来。”布鲁斯坚定地说道。“对于你们这些男孩儿来说，有一个人你们永远没法拒绝。”  
“阿尔弗雷德。”提姆说道，迪克想到同样的事情嘻嘻笑起来。  
“阿尔弗雷德。”布鲁斯同意道。  
杰森讨厌寒冷。他讨厌牙齿打颤的感觉。他讨厌冷空气冲击喉咙雪花飘进靴子的感觉。  
他讨厌那让他回忆起孩童时期睡觉环境多么恶劣，眼看着好好的人们转眼间就变得肮脏起来：在严酷的寒冬绝望的想要找点吃的。那让他回忆起不几年前他暂时摆脱了这一切，他有过一个家，有过家人，而现在他什么都没有。  
他回忆着迪克的邀请。在韦恩庄园过圣诞节总是很棒，他觉得应该没什么改变的，除了替代品和恶魔崽子在大厅徘徊吧。  
他的思维开始发散。他想象着前厅的巨大圣诞树，满是金箔、小泡泡和灯光。他想象着壁炉里的火光，把鼻子压在起雾的窗户上看着外面的足够滑雪橇的厚厚积雪。  
他想象着一顿有各种配料的火鸡晚餐，以及在烤箱里烤着的阿尔弗雷德的百果馅饼的独特香味。  
他的胃咕咕直叫，不小心踩进了泥泞的水坑里，让他回到现在。他气呼呼的哼了一声。他来外面只是想清清头脑，但他的思想又吵又乱，在他意识到之前，他已经来到了住宅区，享受着欢快的节日气氛，还有满是高谭市社会名流的干净漂亮的餐馆。  
在他的左边，他可以看到一家人坐下来吃晚饭。两个孩子在桌子下面偷偷打来打去。一个女人笑着。他们的母亲，杰森猜测，而他的父亲示意服务员他们想多点一些红酒。里面的灯光温暖气氛融洽。他在人行道上蹭了蹭鞋，在有人看见他之前离开了。  
他能听到远处耶夫利公园(Yeavely Park)的滑冰场边有颂歌歌手在表演，而令人讨厌的过于明亮的标牌则在尖叫着节日快乐和节日问候。当他开始离家更近的时候，这一点就再明显不过了:圣诞节的欢乐似乎并没有影响犯罪巷。这里的装饰很少，唯一的灯光来自闪烁的路灯和汽车警报器，这些灯几个月前就该更换了，照亮了地上的碎玻璃。  
甚至法尔科内赌场的招牌也坏了。  
杰森把夹克裹得更紧了。风并没有那么强劲，但寒冷的空气却让他感到彻骨的寒冷。当他终于回到家的时候，家里的灯都坏了，从墙上的风声中，他可以肯定暖气也坏了。  
但他并非孤单一人。

“我希望你不介意，杰森少爷，我就自便了。”阿尔弗雷德说道；他的脸上反射着路灯的光亮。  
“你总是受欢迎的，阿尔弗雷德。”杰森说道，一边关上身后的门一边走向厨房。“但门锁上有那么多小机关，我猜你得到了些帮助。”  
“的确，不过请放心，现在只有我们两个人了。”  
杰森没有回答，但他打开水龙头，等着水从破裂和结冰的水管中流出来，然后把冷水泼在脸上。  
“我不像你父亲一样，有在黑咕隆咚里等待的爱好，但是你的灯一直在闪。”  
“它们是有这个毛病。”  
“而且你的暖气也坏了。”像是为了证明他的话，阿尔弗雷德呼出一口气，看着冷空气像白烟一样飘散。  
“是啊它是有这个毛病。”  
他在阿尔弗雷德的注视下坐立不安，看着他站起来走向杰森。  
“你的冰箱是空的，只有三瓶啤酒，唯一我能找到的食物是四个罐头汤，跟我打算煮给你的比起来简直让人遗憾。”  
杰森的微笑变得慌张起来，他放下交叉的手臂，因为肉眼可见的紧张揉着后颈。他告诉自己他的手抖是因为冻得，没什么别的原因。  
“我很忙。”  
“确实如此。”阿尔弗雷德的声音干巴巴的但他露出一个慈爱的微笑。“但看见你不管怎样关心着你的父亲还是很好。”  
杰森僵住了，但他什么都没做。  
“但正如我有多么想要见你，”阿尔弗雷德说道，一边伸出手把杰森的脸摆正来正视他，而不是看着自己的鞋，“但你知道我确实想要见你，可我来是别有用心的。”  
“不会跟在韦恩庄园过圣诞节有关吧？”  
“你知道确实是这件事。”  
“我已经跟迪克说过了，谢了但是敬谢不敏。”  
“我们都想你回来，尤其是你父亲。”  
“是吗？那他为什么不亲自来问我？”  
“也许他认为你和他争斗的过去会让他出师不利。”  
“而这难道还没有告诫你我为什么应该离远点吗？”  
“你宁愿在寒冷与黑暗中坐在这里，独自一人，也不愿意求同存异，和爱你的人们温暖的相伴度过吗？”  
“哎哟如果你这么说的话……”杰森讽刺的说道。  
“杰森少爷。”阿尔弗雷德语调坚决地打断了他，杰森有点害怕起来。  
“你看阿尔弗雷德，我知道你在做什么但是，”杰森叹了口气，一只手伸进头发里，深深的呼出一口一直憋着的气。“我——我得静一静。”说完他走进卧室换衣服，几秒钟之后换好巡逻穿的一身。  
“很高兴见到你，阿尔弗雷德。”他一边说一边带上多米诺面具，然后带上红色头罩。  
“那我就在晚餐时给你留位子了，可否？”  
“我可还没答应呢。”  
“‘还没’才是关键字。”

杰森巡逻了不到一个小时，只阻止了一起抢劫未遂，今夜还真平静呢。  
也许是暴风雨前的平静？他阴暗的想到。他靠在墙边左看看右看看，然后又左看看，拿出了手机。也许暖呼呼吃点好吃的也挺好的。  
“把阿尔带上场可够阴险的。”迪克接起电话说了声你好？他就马上说道。  
电话另一边发出一声笑声。  
“这意味着那好使了吗？”  
杰森差点就要暴躁的说一声是的，两个少年突然从他旁边冲过去，跌到地上。  
“嘿你们看着点路！”杰森冲他们喊道，一边把手机拿开耳边忽视了迪克的问题。孩子们跌跌撞撞的爬起来。  
其中一个少年，一个男孩儿转过身，杰森看着他喉头动了动。这孩子的眼睛满是疯狂，笑容咧的有点大。他笑得喘不过气来，就好像他根本无法停止，他看起来更像一只正要吃掉猎物的鬣狗，而不是一个15岁的孩子。  
“杰森！”迪克从电话那边喊道。  
“我额，我得去了，我稍后会打给你。”  
“杰——”  
他关上手机跟着朝孩子们的方向冲去，孩子们已经跑得越来越远了。  
“嘿孩子！回来这里！”他冲他们一边喊着一边追，他们的笑声回荡在小巷中。  
杰森向右转看着一排排仓库，每一个都一模一样，破败不堪。  
然后他听见了，那喘不上气的笑声，又尖又满是痛苦。他非常清楚，被一剂威力太大的毒液逼得哈哈大笑的痛苦。  
他掏出枪，缓缓接近第二个仓库。他能听见拖沓的脚步声和门上的挂锁在风中哗啦哗啦响的声音。  
他小心地用枪管推开门。里面黑漆漆的，但他控制不住的感觉到无法脱身。他得在进去前叫来后援——因为，他确实很顽固，但他没有那么蠢——然后他的头被踢向一边。他的头盔裂了，而他的通讯器也只传来白噪音。  
“该死。”

他冲袭击者开了一枪，而其他人踢了他的前臂一脚，这一枪射歪了。有人跳到他的背上，他努力转圈想把他们摔下去但他们结实的手臂仅仅勒着他的脖子——这带的他后仰让他喘不上气来。他的眼前浮起黑点，一边努力扒开袭击者的手臂。杰森左手抓着敌人的手臂右手努力摸索着武器。他的手指一扫过刀套里的匕首，他就挣脱开一刀插在男人的手臂上。  
杰森马上就被放开了而他跪在地上，粗重深沉的喘气咳嗽，而他身后的袭击者痛叫出声。第一个人，高个的那个，一脚踢中他的胃，杰森呻吟起来，抓住男人的脚踝残忍的掰它直到他听见骨头折断的声音。  
当他听见掌声他停了下来。他转过脸看见了新来的人，另一面他看到了远处哥谭市的空中亮起了蝙蝠标志灯。  
“我真是喜爱临近圣诞加点暴力的小料，对不对呀？”一个黑影唱了起来，一边从仓库的阴影中走出，来到努力站起来的杰森面前。突然他被身后的带血手臂一把困住——上面还插着他的那把刀——那个人影一边走近他。  
杰森听见嘶的一声，然后他便被绿色烟雾包围了。  
不，不，不要再来了。不可能的。  
他深深地吸了一口气，但这挺不了多长时间，就在他察觉之前，他已经吸入了气体，周围的世界看起来上下颠倒。那在梦中也不放过他的疯子的笑声是他晕过去之前最后听到的声音。

“杰森？杰森，该死的快回答我！”迪克一听到他弟弟冲别人喊叫的声音就冲电话吼道。  
“杰森！”  
“我额，我得去了，我稍后会打给你。”  
“杰——”  
  
“该死的。”迪克喃喃道，担心的摇了摇头，根本没办法把杰森的声音抛在脑后。他抓起夹克衫，穿着平民的衣服走出庄园。他根本没换衣服，在他的电话响之前，他刚自己完成了巡逻回到家里。  
他抓起耳机，打给芭芭拉一边骑上车子疾速冲向城市。  
“夜翼？”一个熟悉的声音回答道。  
“神谕，我需要你告诉我头罩在哪里。”  
“他在接近犯罪小巷的一个废弃仓库，怎么了？出什么事了？”  
迪克又不好的预感。独自查看哥谭的废弃仓库可都没什么好事发生过。  
“等一下，”迪克可以听见芭芭拉的声音里满是担心。  
“怎么了？”  
“他的信号消失了。”  
“你什么意思？他还在那里？”  
“我不知道，什么都没有了，他的通讯器，他的gps，什么都没有了。就好像他突然从地球上消失了一样。”  
迪克缓缓减速停车，他已经到了目的地，开始快速扫描这里。没有活体信号。他缓缓沿着仓库边缘走着，而他看见月光下有什么反射着月光。  
“神谕，这里有血迹。”  
“取个样，你可以带去瞭望塔我来分析。”  
迪克点了点头，蹲下身收集证据，然后看见了泥中的红色东西。  
“……有多少？”  
“没有多少，这里离仓库更近而且，”迪克盯着那扇坏了的门和大楼侧面明显的凹痕，哽咽着说不出话来。“这里很明显有一场打斗。”  
“你最好赶快回来，迪克。哥谭警局刚刚发布了一场全城警报，阿卡姆越狱了。”  
“多少人？”  
“只有不到五个人，但除非你平民衣服里有武器，你没有装备解决的。”  
迪克的任何反应都被空气中突然响起的高音铃声所淹没。迪克转过身，又回到了腐烂的木地板上那一小滩血迹聚集的地方。在泥土和污垢中，他看到了它。杰森的电话。  
“你好？”他谨慎地回答。  
“……迪克？”布鲁斯谨慎的问道。“你为什么拿着杰森的电话？”

杰森呻吟着醒来。他眨了眨眼观察着四周。他碎掉的头盔不见了，前臂被胶带绑在身后。他能感觉到湿漉漉的混凝土从他的夹克里渗出来的寒冷。从持续不断的滴水声、恶臭和透过下水道井盖的光线可以判断，他在下水道里。当他听到脚步声时，他坐了起来。  
“哦，太好了，你醒了!”小丑咧嘴一笑，杰森吞下愤怒的回答。他不禁回想起多年前在埃塞俄比亚的那个夜晚。那个精神病一边打得十五岁的他鲜血淋漓一边尖声狂笑。至少那时候他还记得用手铐呢。  
在狭窄的下水道里，他们之间有一条浅浅的腐烂的水，在他能从胶带中解脱出来之前，他想保持这种状态。然而，小丑两侧的两个走狗则不这么想。最好尽快解决它们。  
两人中个子较高的那个正把身体的重心放到左边，使身体不受右脚踝的影响，而另一个的手臂则层层包扎着。  
“手臂怎么样呀？”杰森嘲笑的问。男子咆哮一声向前冲，反手重重的打在杰森的脸上。杰森满意地笑了，舌头舔了舔牙齿，皱了皱眉吐出一口血到他的靴子上。他借此分散众人的注意力，一边隔着手腕上厚厚的胶布。  
“好啦，好啦，乖一点男孩儿们。”小丑笑嘻嘻地说道。“我们不想在比赛开始前就结束嘛。”  
高个男人一瘸一拐的淌过水洼，小丑跟在他身后。壮实的那个男人抓住他的左胳膊把他架起来。杰森不得不把武器藏起来以防被拿走，腿瘸的那个男人站在他右侧，和他的同伙一左一右把他夹在中间。  
意料之内的，小丑掏出一根撬棍，这真是昨日重现啊，杰森看到这一幕还是忍不住缩了起来。  
“你知道游戏要怎么结局，对不对呀，男孩儿？”  
“我知道你以为游戏要怎么结局，小丑。”杰森哼道。“我得说，你真的需要来点新料。”  
“哦这样吗？”小丑回答道，挥舞着撬棍一把敲在杰森的胃上。男孩儿身体弯了下来，但是打手抓着他不让他往前倾倒。杰森咳嗽着，一边粗喘，痛苦的紧咬着嘴唇。  
“你知道他们怎么说的，小头罩。不破……”小丑说着谚语，对准杰森的腹部又来了一下，然后倾身在杰森耳边轻声说道。“不立。”（if it ain’t broke, break it.）  
他再次笑了起来，一下打在杰森的小腿上，把他打得膝盖一弯。杰森向前躬身，小丑更加笑了起来。每一次击打之间，他都觉得自己在逐渐放弃，直到突然之间支撑着他的手臂毫不客气的把他扔进了齐脚踝的污水中。他跌倒在哥谭市的污水中扑通着挣扎试图爬开挣脱束缚，他意识到胶带马上就要断了。“如果我记得没错的的话，”小丑在背景中嘲弄着，“我们第一次玩的时候，你很确定他会来救你呢。”  
结实的那个男人抓住他的头发把他的脸按进水里。他挣扎着，不顾一切的想要呼吸氧气，他周围都是水，扑腾的到处都是水花。  
“你还这么觉得吗，罗宾？我还能叫你罗宾吗？你知道，现在简直遍地都是罗宾。真的很难记得你们谁是谁诶，你对亲爱的老爸来说真是无足轻重哦。”  
杰森听着这些话咆哮起来，他的肩膀紧绷而脖子因为这个姿势僵直着——他紧紧绷着后背。他一直扭动着手腕，就快要挣脱出来了，他现在只想要把那个小丑的笑容从那张称不上脸的东西上抹掉。  
“你个神经病。”杰森啐道，一边努力挣脱束缚。  
“你现在也离成为神经病不远了呢，孩子。”  
“我跟你可一点都不像。”  
“我以为我们讨论过这个问题了，我塑造了你。你要是没有我你什么都不是。什么都不是。”  
最后一下撕扯，带子终于断掉了，杰森的双臂终于挣脱开来，他向后踹了一脚矮胖男人的小腹，把他推到另一个高个男人的怀里，两人摔在地上。他猛地向前一冲，双手掐住小丑的脖子。  
“你个混蛋！”他喊道，一把将小丑的脑袋摔在地板上，小丑则止不住的奸笑着，似乎这一刻让他等待已久。他能感觉到指尖下快速的脉搏，他逐渐用力，掐断小丑的气管。这样真的太容易了，他已经做过好多好多次了。  
“蝙蝠爸爸——爸会多么——多么的失望啊。”小丑一边笑一边断断续续的说道，杰森多米诺面具后的眼睛怒目圆睁。他听见熟悉的气体泄漏的嘶嘶声，他猛地向后一跳，用袖子护住口鼻，跌跌撞撞地跑过下水道。他再次被扑倒在地，该死的，他真是受够了。  
他抬头看着下水道中落下的一束光，终于开始拼命地吼叫起来。他知道哥谭市的好人太少了，但如果但凡有一个人能够听见他的话……  
“救命！我在下面！呼叫戈登局长，小丑在——嗯嗯嗯！”  
“淘气啊，淘气。”小丑嘟哝着，一边掐着杰森的后脖颈扎着针，一边用手捂住杰森的嘴。男孩儿反抗着他，绝望的想要尽可能弄出声响，即使他的尖叫比哼声大不了多少。毒液缓缓起了作用，杰森控制不住的开始狂笑，他一边被绑住推倒在地一边忍不住的大笑。  
“你知道我真的以为你还能多挣扎一会儿呢，”小丑说道，“但我猜你让别人失望已经成为习惯了吧。”  
杰森控制不住的笑着，甚至当胶带缠在他的头上，堵住他的嘴让他窒息。他仍然无法自控的笑着，因为他最后的坚持被打碎了，他旧日被抛弃的记忆卷土重来。他忘记了要用鼻子呼吸，肋骨因为身体的颤抖和逼迫的奸笑而狂痛。他的肺都要炸了，直到最后，幸运的是，小丑在他有机会窒息而死之前就用撬棍的尾部把他支撑起来。

迪克马上就把血样交给了瞭望塔的芭芭拉，然后马上直奔庄园。他跑下楼梯进了蝙蝠洞，见到达米安、提姆和布鲁斯都穿着制服盯着蝙蝠洞的监视器，没浪费时间寒暄。  
“我觉得杰森有麻烦了。”迪克脱口而出，而当他看到提姆的表情时他胃里一沉。  
“我们知道了，”布鲁斯阴沉的说道，他走开好让迪克看视频。

当杰森第二次醒来时，他的手腕被手铐绑在管道上，电工胶带牢牢地把他的前臂绑在一起，蝴蝶骨并在一起，这让他甚至没办法好好扩张胸腔呼吸。身上所有的藏着的武器都不见了，现在他真是完完全全的束手无策了。他的盔甲不见了，夹克也不见了。他只穿着打底衫颤抖着，努力不去想圣诞节前几个小时他还要被吊起来一顿毒打，冻得要命。以后他可能得把低温症也放在自己的一连串问题清单上了；就在‘被精神病抓住’这一项下面呢，然后用红圈圈重点标注。  
他还因为之前吸入的小丑毒液难受咳嗽，当他试着动动双腿，他能感觉到手铐冰冷的金属触感咬合着他的脚踝。这是他才意识到他光着脚。操蛋玩意儿拿走了我的鞋。难怪脚冷得像冰一样。  
他用鼻子深深吸了一口气平息恐慌，然后差点因为下水道里令人作呕的气味吐出来。他故意不去想之前他都被灌了多少下水道污水。他很确定，这都不仅仅是安全问题了，肯定有毒。  
他想象着如果自己不是这么顽固，事情是不是不会如此发展。当阿尔弗雷德站在他那令人尴尬的空旷的厨房中时，他本可以答应去韦恩家过圣诞节的。他现在本可以和他父亲尴尬的交谈一会儿然后上床睡觉的。悔不当初啊。  
然后他的思想转向另一方面。如果他多年前就等着蝙蝠侠，他可能还能活下来。他就不必忍受小丑的折磨了。他也不比与拉萨路池带来的狂怒对抗。那股暴怒。那股愤恨。  
他肯定会被被吼一顿，当然了。被教育。然后肯定会被禁足。但他肯定会活下来。他会完成作业，然后完成学业。这种消极抵抗肯定会在他和布鲁斯完全释放出怒火后存在于庄园好几个月。知道阿尔弗雷德站出来他们才会恢复正常。但是他们最终总会和好的。他很确定——考虑到杰森才是那个自己想东想西的人，别无他想了。  
他的思绪，带着怀旧和伤感，直到被小丑又高又膀的两个跟班打断了。  
“该喂鸟了。”其中一个嘟哝道。  
他们揭下嘴上的胶带然后逼着杰森喝下他们带来的瓶子里的水。最开始他抵抗着，但后来他是在控制不了身体极度缺水的反应，当他意识到水里掺了一些让他昏昏欲睡、容易被控制的药物时，为时已晚。  
“你们怎么喜欢为一个精神变态工作啊？”他骂骂咧咧的说道，一边眨着眼睛驱散眼前的黑色。  
矮胖男人耸了耸肩退后一步，而高个男人则目光锐利的盯着杰森。  
“他给钱比企鹅人多。”矮胖男人认同地点了点头。  
然后杰森想到了当初在街上流浪时那些面孔。也许这些人也同样有家人要照顾，也许他们也没有自己的选择……  
杰森面前的高个儿男人用胶带重新把男孩儿的嘴封上了。  
“再说我也不喜欢你们这些蝙蝠家的。”  
也许他只是混蛋罢了，矮胖男人一边踢了他的脸一脚，杰森满眼金星的一边想着。他想要保持恍惚，这样就能让他注意不到这顿揍。他想象着其他人马上就会一起吃的大餐。做的完美的火鸡，蔬菜还有肉汁。他努力不让身体收到严重的伤害，膝盖贴着胸。他想象着达米安和提姆拉开一个拉炮。  
（至少他听到的下水道里回响的噼啪声不全是想象吧。）  
达米安会是个痛苦赢家……或者输家，杰森敢肯定。他会不得不带着王冠来让阿尔弗雷德满意。  
靴子的踢打下他感到另一根肋骨骨折了，所以杰森努力想着布鲁斯的笑容——有点罕见，但非常满意的笑容——他正和迪克轻声交谈。那里很暖和，也很有吸引力，就像他最后一次被小丑袭击后布鲁斯给他的拥抱。  
“啊，啊，啊！”小丑的声音打破了他的幻想，他们中断了殴打然后拉着杰森的衣领让他站直。“睁开眼睛啊，孩子，我需要你给小蝙蝠他们打招呼呢！”  
小丑舔了舔嘴唇，一边恶狠狠的笑着，一边把脸上一缕带绿色的油乎乎的头发往后一撸。  
“我看起来怎么样？”他一边大笑一边问道，手上拿着电话。他打开摄像机，打开了视频，笑得牙不见眼。杰森想到了鲨鱼。  
他按下了录像键。  
"小蝙蝠圣诞快乐！" 他咬着嘴唇高兴地说道。"我给你带来了混乱和恐怖的消息！" 他转了一圈，摄像机高高举起，一边旋转一边往下拍，一边哼着《我们祝你圣诞快乐》。  
"我的心理医生总是常说，要为生活中的小事留出时间。家人，朋友，爱好，而我一直忽略了我的生活。"  
小丑把镜头转过来，显示出到现在为止一直藏在黑布下的炸弹。杰森的抗议声很低沉，但他更努力地想挣脱束缚。他在发抖，他知道这几乎与寒冷无关。上一次他看到那么多C4的时候，他被锁在一个仓库里面，看着数字钟滴答滴答地归零。  
而现在这一切又重演了，他无法否认恐惧的存在。  
小丑打开时钟，开始倒计时。  
45:00...44:59...44:58...44:57...  
"事情是这样的。" 小丑叹了口气，用嘲讽严肃的语气说道。"你的孩子在我手上，" 他把摄像机在杰森的脸上晃了一下，然后又转到自己身上。"你应该更好地训练你的祭祀羔羊! 只需要用毒品射几个瘾君子，红头罩就会冲进来救人! 我本来想用他的母亲做诱饵，但他的那些东西有点少。"  
杰森皱起了眉头，握紧了绑在身后的拳头。  
"可是我还在全城安放了炸弹。我真的不能把所有的功劳都揽在身上。阿卡姆的安全系统升级出了问题，为我提供了一些急需的打手的帮助。" 他开始鼓掌，没有人接话。"对了，他们会留意你的。所以，没有好笑的事。"  
杰森回想起酒吧里的新闻播报，一想到圣诞节那天在哥谭街头游荡的犯罪疯子，就不寒而栗。  
"你在上面拆除的每一枚炸弹，都会让下面的时间缩短5分钟。所以你有一个选择，要么你让你的城市在圣诞节那天被烧毁，要么你这次永远失去了男孩的虚张声势。记住，没有退路！"  
小丑又抓住杰森，边拍边把他拉近，让他们脸颊贴着脸。  
"会是什么呢，蝙蝠侠：你的城市？还是你的儿子？"  
杰森的呼吸急促起来。他知道答案。每个人都知道。蝙蝠侠不能为了家族中的害群之马，拿高谭市人民的生命冒险。他不能让自己分心，而犯罪分子却在哥谭市横行霸道，而炸弹却在滴答作响。  
"有什么遗言吗，鸟仔？嗯？" 他挤得更紧，手指挖着杰森的脸颊。"我听不见你说话。" 他唱着歌，仿佛杰森甚至可以透过紧紧捂住嘴唇的带子回答。  
"这算是答应了吗？"他让杰森的头上下移动。"还是说不是？"他左右摇晃着男孩的头。嘴上的胶带被撕开，他的脸颊刺痛。小丑抓住他的下巴，把摄像机推到他脸上。  
"下，下，地狱吧。" 杰森在被小丑摔倒在地之前，向他吐了一口唾沫。他的后背撞到了他绑着的管子上，他大叫了一声。小丑拿出一块紫色的手帕，擦拭着脸颊上的口水，他的上嘴唇蜷缩着，很是厌恶。他把摄像机交给他的一个手下，把手帕卷成一团。他把它塞进杰森的嘴里，又从第二个跟班的手里抓出一卷胶带。  
"没礼貌。" 他嘟囔着，杰森目瞪口呆地看着胶带在他嘴里和后脑勺上的缠绕。每一次，它都被拉得更紧，以至于它挖进他的皮肤，捏住他的脸颊。小丑做完后，他双手捧起杰森的头，把手指放在杰森的颧骨上面。  
"也许我会从他的眼睛开始。" 他暗暗地说，对着镜头微笑。笑着说，他把指甲挖进杰森眼窝下面的软组织。直到男孩低沉的尖叫声达到适当的分贝，他才罢休，有红色的水顺着他的脸颊滴落，像可怕的眼泪。  
"打给我！" 小丑对着镜头咯咯地笑着，然后用杰森自己的身体作为杠杆，将他狠狠地摔在地上，撞得头破血流。

"神谕在你离开瞭望塔几分钟后截获了信息。" 蒂姆解释道，迪克惊恐地看着小丑向他们展示他在下水道里装的炸弹。最年长的前罗宾每次在屏幕上出现杰森时都会抽搐，他浑身是血，伤痕累累，被绑在一根该死的管子上。  
"打给我！" 视频播放着，高亢而可怕。画面定格在杰森的画面上，他昏迷不醒，被堵住了嘴，鲜血顺着他的脸庞渗出，迪克试图控制住自己的情绪，握紧拳头，怒不可遏。  
"他并没有要求什么。" 迪克低声说道，用手捋了捋头发。"他没有任何要求，他只是……该死的，他只是想跟你闹，而且他从来没有停止过。" 他一拳打在山洞的岩壁上，试图发泄自己的挫败感，布鲁斯抓住他的肩膀将他按在原地。  
"我要把你的弟弟找回来。" 布鲁斯紧紧地说道，仿佛小丑说的那句我抓到你的孩子了，像个破唱片一样在他的脑子里跑来跑去，让他无法思考。  
"我们需要确定他的位置。" 蒂姆说得很实际。  
"视频里没有任何东西可以指出他们在哪里。"达米安说，他把录像倒带，快进。为了家人的理智，他把它调成了静音。神谕的声音通过蝙蝠洞主机上的通讯中枢传来，让他们知道她已经完成了对格雷森送来的样本的分析。  
"夜翼在仓库发现的血迹不属于杰森——"  
"所以它可能完全没有关系？"  
"——但他发现的红色碎片是有发泡聚合物内衬的石墨。这绝对是来自头罩的头盔，我认得这个设计。上面的DNA和杰森的一致，纹路和他的头盔一致，是被...砸碎的。"  
"所以我们知道他是在那里被带走的。" 迪克很肯定地说。"他们不可能走得很远，现场没有车辆的痕迹。"  
"即使是步行，狭长地带有上百个窨井，他们自己也可以在下水道里面走好几英里。"  
"帮了大忙了。" 达米安嘲讽道，但蒂姆没有理他。  
"炸弹。" 布鲁斯说，转身回到电脑屏幕上，他可以看到神谕已经在疯狂地打字了。"如果小丑在控制引爆，那么——"  
"它们必须是无线电控制的，如果是的话，那么我可以利用它们的频率来追踪它们。"  
屏幕上突然出现了一张哥谭市的地图，还增加了五个闪烁的红点，分布在整个岛上。  
"好的。"芭芭拉开始解释，在创纪录的时间内跟上了他们。"这些炸弹都是有战略意义的，会造成大规模的伤亡。这第一枚在莱玛斯公园旁的高速公路交汇处——光是那枚的爆炸就会在出哥谭往机场和过桥的最繁忙道路上造成混乱。"  
"中城的那个是在韦恩中央车站旁。五条独立的单轨铁路在那里运行。更不用说韦恩大厦会受到的结构性破坏了。" 蒂姆说，盯着闪烁的红灯发呆。  
"而叶维利公园的那个会有数百名平民伤亡。"迪克指出。"溜冰场整个圣诞节都是开放的，每年都会吸引大量的人群。很多家庭，很多孩子。"  
"甘斯利的那个冰场是在一个人口密集的居民区。" 达米安指出，"而市中心安放的炸弹是在金融区的中心。"  
"他们分布在整个哥谭市，但是……" 神谕犹豫了一下。  
"但是什么？" 布鲁斯问道。  
"他们都没有显示在地下。他们不在任何下水道里。小丑一定是在手动控制那个人。" 她吸了一口气，暂时停止打字。透过电脑屏幕盯着韦恩一家。"我没有办法找到杰森。"

起初，杰森以为自己被转移到了下水道中更黑暗的地方——因为他上方排水盖上的缝隙里的光轴已经消失了——但当他试图转移身体时，他能感觉到自己仍然被绑在管道上。他的手腕，被撕扯得血肉模糊，还戴着一直没能解开的手铐，在湿漉漉的下水道里，他还在剧烈地颤抖着。  
也许我会从他的眼睛开始。  
小丑的话一下子又浮现在他的脑海里，他开始慌乱起来。他开始拼命地环顾四周，寻找任何光源，绝望地不想证实自己最担心的事情。当他这样做的时候，他感觉到了眼睑上胶带的拉扯，并松了一口气。他没有瞎。被蒙住眼睛，但不是瞎子。颤抖、流血、伤痕累累、被捆绑，但不是瞎子。  
他专注于努力让自己冷静下来。他的心脏在胸口狂跳，而他陷入的幽闭黑暗也无济于事。他听到附近有乱窜的声音，当他感觉到他只能认为是一只下水道的老鼠在啃食他的膝盖时，他的身体就摇摇晃晃。他移动他的腿，把这个生物从他身上甩开。  
他听到一声尖叫，害虫撞到了墙上，然后飞快地跑开了。杰森充满痛苦的呻吟声被堵住了，他把腿放回原处。那肯定是有些损伤了。他试图用拇指脱臼来滑开手铐，但他的手无法正常工作，而且手铐太紧了，他不知道这样做会不会有什么好处。  
他被卡住了，在这里呆的时间越长，他的身体就会越虚弱。他已经发现他的追踪器被什么东西屏蔽了，否则神谕早就派骑兵来了。如果他们还在乎的话。  
他几乎觉得松了一口气，知道小丑给了蝙蝠侠一个不可能的选择。他可以说服自己，如果不是为了哥谭市，蝙蝠侠肯定会救他，而选择一个约八百万人的城市，而不是自己的儿子？没得比。叮，叮，叮，哥谭，我们有了一个赢家!  
别说了，他心想，推开自嘲的念头——他太清楚那会导致多么危险的道路。  
如果他要死了，他必须确保小丑和他一起死。他们可以一起炸死，其他人也不用受伤。  
"好大的弹性。" 小丑叹了口气，突然近在咫尺，仿佛能看透杰森的心思。"你知道吗，你可能不记得了，但是我们第一次玩这个游戏的时候，你就一直黑着脸。这真的挺让人沮丧的。我的意思是，如果有人问你问题，回答才是礼貌。"  
杰森看不到小丑在哪里。但他听到了金属从混凝土上被拾起的拖沓声。听到脚步声，一个，两个，最后他能感觉到那个神经病的呼吸在他的脸颊上——他离得太近了，杰森无处可逃。  
"那就告诉我，一劳永逸。正手？"  
杰森无法阻止他的闷声尖叫，因为他感觉到一根肋骨在攻击下让步。  
"还是反手？"  
又是一记，两记打在他的膝盖后部，还有一记打在肩膀上。他设法躲开了一击，他能听到乌条撞上身后管道时的巨大回响。他的身体因疼痛而颤抖，因劳累而颤抖，手腕和脚踝上湿漉漉的血告诉他，他离获得自由已经不远了，但他该死的是到处流血。  
"我们吸取教训了吗，小鸟？"  
杰森咽下了喉咙里的胆汁，因为小丑用了迪克有时使用的深情昵称。小鸟。小翅膀。现在，他愿意做任何事情来再次听到迪克的声音。他甚至愿意坐在那里听布鲁斯讲授他的道德观，或者听蒂姆讲述他和少年泰坦的冒险故事，他会和达米安和好如初，他的恨意并非完全没有根据。  
"毁掉别人的笑点可不好！" 小丑每打一拳，都会给自己的话加个点缀。"也许现在你会在破坏我的乐趣之前三思而行。哦，不过等一下，你不会这样做的，因为你会死，死，死。"

"所以我们又回到了原点。" 蒂姆说，疲惫地抬起头来，阿尔弗雷德沉默地从楼梯上下来，进入蝙蝠洞。"我们不能冒着拆除其他炸弹的风险，而不能及时赶到杰森身边。"  
"我们也不能为了托德而让整个城市陷入危险之中。" 达米安顺理成章地指出。"而且他有可能在爆炸中活下来。"  
"就算他活下来了，"布鲁斯咆哮道，"废墟也会把他活埋。"  
"所以我们必须先找到杰森少爷。" 阿尔弗雷德说，他的语气没有出卖任何他毫无疑问的情绪。  
"没错。" 迪克点点头，一边在地板上踱步。"我们先拆除下水道里的炸弹，然后再担心其他的事情。"  
"也许神谕能追踪到视频上传的地点——"  
"我已经做了，红罗宾。" 神谕说。"我追踪到了唐人街的一家网吧。不管小丑派来的是什么走狗，他早就走了，他知道要避开这一带所有的监控摄像头。" 她的语气听起来比什么都恼火。  
"等一下。"她突然说，又开始打字，分析当天晚上早些时候的通话记录。"GCPD几个小时前接到一个女人的电话，说她在斯蒂利大道和南坊的拐角处听到了尖叫声。"  
"那是在狭长地带，而且不一定不常见……" 达米安说。  
"那离杰森最后的坐标只有几个街区，然后他的追踪器就离线了。" 蒂姆同时调查起来。  
"她说声音是从下水道里传出来的。"  
"他们派了什么单位来检查吗？" 迪克问，他已经知道了答案。  
"没有，他们太分散了，因为它正试图围捕阿卡姆的囚犯。"  
蝙蝠侠猛然站起身来，他的头罩已经就位。"把坐标发给我，神谕。"  
"已经在办了。"  
"我跟你一起去。" 迪克在布鲁斯身后叫道，他们都向蝙蝠车走去。  
"不行。" 他坚定地说道，蝙蝠翼在山洞的远处微微扇动。迪克不是一个轻易退缩的人，他站在原地，准备抗议，这时蝙蝠侠的手搭在了长子的肩膀上。"你必须保证我们城市的安全，迪克。如果事情到了这一步..."  
"不行。"迪克说，现在轮到他拒绝了。迪克说，现在轮到他拒绝了。"你也会下去的。我不会拿杰伊的生命冒险，我肯定也不会拿你的生命冒险。"  
"我相信你会做出这个决定。"  
"小丑不会是一个人。他是个神经病，你不知道他可能会做什么。"  
"我知道我不能辜负杰森，但我不会让你和你的兄弟们冒险接近那个小丑。再也不会了。你给我好好呆着，迪克，这是命令。"  
他回过头来，其他人还在那里讨论处理剩余炸弹的策略，以及他们可能与那几个阿卡姆逃亡者的遭遇。  
"把炸弹的位置传给戈登和城里所有值钱的警察。找到他们，等我批准后，拆除他们的炸弹。" 他回头看向迪克，他的前辈戴上多米诺面具，准备行动。"今晚不能死人。"

头顶上呼啸的风把杰森惊醒。他觉得自己可能是在做梦，而且也没那么糟糕，但连这种感觉都在逐渐消失，眼前飘飘然。  
他不知道自己会被单独留下多久——假设小丑根本就没打算回来。也许他在确保自己远离爆炸区。时钟上写着45分钟，但他不知道过了多久，也不知道自己昏迷了多久。如果其他装置在此刻被引爆，可能只剩下5分钟了。  
杰森咬着牙忍着痛，又一次地拉着自己的束缚。也就只能拖延小丑这么久了。  
他的身体剧烈的颤抖着，试图让自己的思想保持清醒。一定有办法解决这个问题，但他的脑震荡正在愈发严重，他无法思考。恶心的感觉越来越强烈，每一次呼吸都让他不至于在口罩后面窒息，他的鼻孔里充满了周围污水的恶臭。  
他能听到远处的脚步声，水花四溅，有人向他跑来。一定是小丑的亲信在检查炸弹。或者是小丑本人。或者两个都是 他蜷缩着，尽量少占空间。也许他可以消失在阴影中，因为他知道他的身体不能承受更多的殴打了。脚步声慢了下来，当有人的手在触碰他的时候，杰森猛地一缩，想躲开。  
有一个声音，但他听不清话。他只想到小丑锋利的指甲从他的脸颊上擦过，他在拉扯着，在颤抖着，竭尽全力地想要躲开。  
"杰森，杰森，求求你，停下来——该死的，杰森你会伤到自己的。"  
朦胧的听到这句话，杰森粗暴的动作逐渐放缓。  
他知道这个声音。  
"就这样吧，没关系。我把嘴里的东西拿掉，你别动好吗？"  
那双手，戴着手套——现在小心翼翼，试探性地拉扯着胶带，小心翼翼地缓缓拿掉，尽量不造成疼痛。杰森试图控制自己的呼吸，但他还是觉得自己被嘴里的脏抹布呛到了，他很想让它消失。胶带一拿掉，他就咳了出来，却无法阻止之后的胆汁。下水道的气味和他血管里流淌的恐惧和肾上腺素，突然间让他受不了。他感觉到有一只手在抚摸他的后背，叫他慢慢地深呼吸。  
"你没事了，你没事了。" 这个声音安慰着他，让他在呕吐中颤抖时，保持镇定。  
杰森止不住地颤抖，他在口中喃喃自语，声音细碎。他在救命恩人的怀里沉沉地躺着，就像一个没有弦的木偶——他感觉身体被移开了，就像他是一个旁观者，周围的一切都只是白噪音和疼痛。他的身体拉扯着捆绑着他的束缚，让他紧紧地靠着裸露的管道。很痛，但他没有力气去做别的事情。  
"不，"他呻吟着。"不，不，不。不可能是你。"  
"别激动，杰伊，别激动。我要把眼罩摘下来，好吗？"  
现在他不再呕吐了，手又放在了他的脸上。厚厚的胶带层层拉开，但当它消失后，杰森不敢睁开眼睛。如果这是个骗局呢？如果还是小丑呢？他不能接受，他不会的。  
"你可以睁开眼睛，杰森。" 那个声音告诉他。"请看着我，杰伊，我需要你睁开眼睛。"  
但如果这是个骗局，他怎么会知道？他怎么能说出这些话，让他想起那么多......  
“B?” 杰森低声说着，把眼睛眯成一条缝。从上面透下来的光亮超过了他的瞳孔所能承受的范围，他的视线模糊不清，边缘模糊，但在刺眼的光芒下，他勉强能看清蝙蝠侠头罩的轮廓。他的救星，他的导师，他的父亲就在那里，他无法移开视线。  
"就是这样，杰伊。我需要你在我切开手铐的时候尽可能地保持不动，好吗？"  
"只是......"他止不住地颤抖，即使他很想用小孩手套来讽刺他，但他不想让它停下来。  
他快冻僵了，新鲜呕吐物的味道连同下面的什么东西都让他空荡荡的胃里翻江倒海。他的肩膀被扭到背后，绑了这么久，疼得都快烧起来了。他的肋骨被小丑打得火辣辣的，他已经失去了对自己已经动荡的情绪的任何控制。  
"......带我离开这里......"他绝望地低语着，闭上眼睛，让自己的头倒在潮湿的地板上。他听到脚踝上的手铐被松开的声音，紧紧地闭上眼睛，金属被从生硬的、皴裂的皮肤上剥离出来。蝙蝠侠接下来将注意力转移到杰森手腕上的手铐上，这时他的通讯器突然响了起来。  
"蝙蝠侠！" 迪克的声音听起来很急促。"你听见了吗？叶夫利公园的炸弹已经快归零了！"  
"甘斯利一样。"蒂姆在共享线路上阴沉道。"小丑不是说我们有45分钟吗！？"  
"他们一定都设置了不同的定时器。" 蝙蝠侠通过自己的通讯器回答，安慰地捏了捏杰森的胳膊。"我知道了，杰森，开始拆除它们。" 他说，他终于打破了束缚，慢慢地将手铐从杰森手腕上的血槽中拉开。 "我早该知道他会说谎。"  
"好——哎，真相就是没意思！" 小丑大吼一声，从脏水里躲藏的地方跳出来，高高举起一根撬棍。蝙蝠侠把一枚蝙蝠镖塞到杰森手里，让他去解决剩余的束缚，他在半空中握住撬棍的另一端，与小丑搏斗。他把这个疯子推了回去，因为他的一个手下踹到蝙蝠侠的腰间，而另一个人则试图通过擒拿他的膝盖后部将他击倒。  
杰森惊恐地看着小丑紧紧抓住撬棍，蝙蝠侠推着他，直到他背对着自己的炸弹。专注于挣脱自己的束缚，杰森能感觉到自己在用蝙蝠镖割着自己的前臂，但他并不在意。他们必须离开那里，而他没有时间去小心。当胶布终于开始松动时，他抽搐了一下拼命拉扯，直到胶布终于断裂为止  
"真贴心，你还是来找死而复生胡德赛了。" 小丑笑着说，因为那个身材较高的手下，目前正抓着蝙蝠侠的脸分散大侦探的注意力。"我不认为当Comish的城市爆炸的时候会太高兴。"  
蝙蝠侠被迫松开撬棍，转身面对他的打手。他腾出右腿，一脚踩在地上那人的手上。他感觉到那里的骨头在脚下嘎嘎作响，他利用那人痛苦的尖叫声来分散注意力，把身材较高的人从肩膀上甩到前面的地上。他看到缠着绷带的前臂，用手指挖着伤口，又引来一声尖叫。  
小丑选在这个时候用撬棍砸在蝙蝠侠裸露的后背上。他哼哼唧唧地把这个身材较高的手下当做武器，把他扔到小丑身上，把他们俩打到地面。他踢了打手——捏碎了他的手的那个——的脸，把他打晕，然后把注意力转回小丑身上，抓住小丑的喉咙，把他按在那里，对着写着05：59的炸弹。  
"这不是游戏。" 小丑在蝙蝠侠的紧握下，呱呱狂笑。"但那是。" 他继续有气无力地高兴着，他的眼睛从蝙蝠侠的肩膀上跳到杰森试图站起来的地方，但现在他已经迷迷糊糊地趴在墙上，几乎没有意识。"你——你做出选择了吗，小蝙蝠？"  
他已经做了。  
他把小丑丢在地上，小丑在那里摔了个七荤八素，然后冲到杰森身边，在他摔倒的时候接住这个男孩。他身后的狂笑声不容忽视。  
"这么快就走了？" 小丑在后面尖叫着，咯咯地笑着，而附近炸弹的滴答声不知为何显得大了许多。  
滴答，滴答，滴答。  
"你必——必须走。" 杰森低声说道，牙齿颤抖着，脑袋左右晃动。  
"不带着你不行。"蝙蝠侠厉声回道，然后把儿子拉进怀里，向他第一次从下水道进入的那个敞开的窨井跑去。当他到了梯子前，他摆弄着杰森，让他在前面。在杰森开始松懈之前，他尽可能快地爬了上去。当他们走出窨井时，新鲜的空气非常好，蝙蝠侠将他移到离入口安全的地方，轻轻地将他放倒在地。  
通过通讯器传来的声音确认，最后一颗炸弹正在拆除，现在这给了蝙蝠侠不到一分钟的时间。  
"杰森，我马上回来。" 当儿子的手伸过来阻止他离开时，他承诺道。他把手臂放下来，轻轻地捏着它以示安慰。"相信我。"  
杰森惊恐地看着蝙蝠侠消失在下水道里。他试图站起来，但他根本动不了。他最后的力气已经用完，他能感觉到自己开始昏迷，周围开始下雪。  
"蝙蝠侠！" 他叫道，他的身体虚弱得连颤抖都不能再颤抖了。  
他感觉到绝望的情绪越来越浓厚，突然间，一阵爆炸从下水道的入口处冲天而起，他身下的地面都在颤抖。不，不，不可能。这不可能，这不可能。  
"爸！" 他尖叫着，直到喉咙嘶哑。"爸！"  
在黑暗中，他看到一个身影透过烟雾。  
他看清了，他走了一步，两步，三步，然后就跪下了。杰森试图将身体拖近，伸出手，但没有用。他离得太远了，一切都很痛，他太冷了，显然是在妄想，因为他看到一抹红色，一张脸挡住了他的视线。  
"夜翼？" 他低声说道。"蝙蝠侠......他受伤了，你要帮他。" 他以为自己说了，但在耳边的响声中，他无法分辨。  
"杰伊，你的嘴唇是蓝色的，你是我的首要任务，孩子。别担心，救援在路上。"  
"可是，爸......"他想抗议，但疲惫的感觉正在袭来，黑暗从未如此诱人。

"......你听到了吗？"   
  
"...睁开眼睛..."   
  
"...托德..." 

"杰森！"   
布鲁斯咻的一声惊醒。嘴里念叨着他儿子的名字，有人的手试图温柔地把他推回躺下。  
"别激动，布鲁斯，你会撕开你的针线的。" 一个女人啧了一声，布鲁斯抬头看到白色的卷曲头发，带框的眼镜顶在鼻子边上。  
"针线？什么缝针？什么......莱斯利？你怎么会在这里？"  
"我给她打电话了。" 迪克说，他准备好了一场争吵，布鲁斯并没有打算开始。"杰森的情况很糟糕，我们没时间想说辞，因为他在法律上已经死了，所以去医院是不可能的。"  
"杰森，他怎么样了？我需要见他。" 他又想站起来，但这次迪克帮莱斯利扶住了布鲁斯。  
"他情况很稳定，布鲁斯，他很强壮，但我需要你休息，直到我可以确保你的内脏留在里面。"  
"你被爆炸的弹片击中了。" 迪克解释道，试图缓解他的一些困惑。"蒂姆说，他和戈登局长发现你晕倒在小丑和两个前科犯的旁边，只是躺在一堆东西里。"  
他眨了眨眼，记得自己因为爆炸的力量而踉踉跄跄地往前走，拼命想回到离开杰森的地方。  
"我到了杰森那里。"迪克继续说，他很清楚布鲁斯的思想走向。"我给汤普金斯医生打了电话，她在蝙蝠洞和我们见面。"  
"我和阿尔弗雷德稳定了他的情绪。他还没有醒过来。"  
"他怎么样了？真的？"  
莱斯利叹了口气，不顾自己的判断，告诉了布鲁斯他想知道的事情。  
"他有三根肋骨断了，还有严重的脑震荡。他的躯干和背部有严重的瘀伤，但似乎没有任何脊椎损伤。除了面部挫伤，他的手腕和脚踝也有擦伤，左右前臂也有撕裂伤。左膝关节有肿胀。他脱水了，有细菌感染和体温过低的迹象" 莱斯利深吸一口气，布鲁斯咽下哽在嗓子里的一口气。  
"阿尔弗雷德现在和他在一起。我已经尽力了。感染应该会随着我给他的抗生素而清除，我已经给他接上了静脉注射来帮助治疗脱水，还有吗啡来控制疼痛。他需要温暖和大量的卧床休息，我说的不是4个小时的睡眠，然后他又出去巡逻。你也一样。你要放轻松，你们都非常幸运。没必要过早地把自己逼得太紧而毁了这一点。"  
"别担心，汤普金斯医生，我们会盯着他们的。"  
"你一直是个理智的人，迪克。" 莱斯利临走时深情地说。在门口，她回过头来，用平淡的语气呼唤布鲁斯的注意。  
"当杰森醒来时，他将需要你的支持。他不会要求，但你最好准备好给予支持，孩子。过两天我会看看你们俩的情况，但如果有什么问题就给我打电话，好吗？"  
迪克等到莱斯利走远了，才回过头来对父亲说。  
"她说的对，你知道的，关于杰森的事。他经历了很多事情，但这可能太过了。"  
"你听到了莱斯利的话，他很坚强。" 布鲁斯说，他的语气凝重，充满了关切。他小心翼翼地把腿摆到床边，迪克对布鲁斯公然无视医嘱的行为翻了个白眼。"但我们会确保他知道自己是安全的，我们是会帮助他的。"  
"对于一个被医生建议不要站起来几秒钟后就想站起来的人来说，这真是出奇的明智呢。"  
"等我亲眼看到杰森，我就会休息。"  
"你就像个孩子。你的固执其实挺可笑的。"  
"要么帮我，要么给我滚开。"  
"哦，拜托，好像没有我，你连杰伊的房间都能进得去似的。" 迪克抱怨着，搂着布鲁斯的肩膀，扶着他蹒跚地走过走廊，去杰森的房间。  
当他们到了那里，阿尔弗雷德正小心翼翼地用纱布包扎杰森的左手腕，已经把那里的伤口清理干净了，正准备处理右臂，布鲁斯走进房间，阻止了他。他没有为自己的起身找任何借口，只是坐在杰森床边的椅子上，开始着手清理男孩受伤的右手腕。  
阿尔弗雷德在布鲁斯的细心对待和门口迪克的耸动之间看了看，然后这位最年长的前罗宾就安静地离开了他们。  
"布鲁斯少爷，我可以看到，你需要休息。"  
"我想在他醒来的时候在这里。" 他老老实实地告诉阿尔弗雷德，盯着那些作为儿子被囚禁提醒的红色伤口和切口。  
"你不必惩罚自己。" 阿尔弗雷德悄悄地说，这样只有布鲁斯能听到。"你救了他。他因为你而活着。"  
"他是因为我才躺在这张床上的。"  
"不，他躺在这张床上是因为小丑，还有他执着于让哥谭市被烧毁，还强迫你看。"  
"我......"  
"先生？"  
"我已经厌倦了埋葬我的儿子们，阿尔弗雷德。"  
"我也是，布鲁斯老爷。" 阿尔弗雷德尖锐地回答道："我也是。"

我可以叫你罗宾吗？还是说，现在你们这么多罗宾跑来跑去，会不会很混乱？很难分清你们啊，你们对亲爱的老爹来说都是一次性的。  
  
我们学到教训了吗，小鸟？  
  
叽叽喳喳。  
  
滴答滴答。  
  
嘣   
杰森醒来呼吸一窒。慢慢地，他环顾四周，试图弄清自己的方位。他绝对不是在下水道里了，这是肯定的。透过窗棂打开的窗帘，他可以看到外面的天色还很亮，但如果说粉色系的云朵代表什么的话，那现在已经是黄昏了。  
他最后记得的是爆炸后的寒冷，还有......  
他必须找到他，他必须知道他没事。当他感觉到手上有轻微的压力时，他把头转向一边，只见布鲁斯的头就放在床边那里。他看起来很好，胸口随着呼吸而起伏，杰森可以看到他手臂上有浅浅的伤口和瘀伤，但看起来大多是表面的。  
他这才低头看了看自己的手臂，从手肘到手腕都缠满了绷带。他想到了那些纵横交错的痕迹，这些痕迹肯定是存在的，既有束缚的痕迹，也有他努力将自己从束缚中解放出来时被蝙蝠镖自残的刀伤。他不知道它们会不会结疤。  
他吞回了他能感觉到的胸中正在形成的焦虑。他在庄园里，这一点很明显。他是安全的。他自由了，布鲁斯在他身边也很好，如果这种近乎麻木的感觉有什么用的话，他感觉很好。这么多小时以来，他第一次没有任何疼痛感，而且血管里有一种温暖的感觉，无疑要感谢他所接的静脉注射器。  
他再也忍不住了，轻轻地揉揉布鲁斯的后脑勺，那人抽搐着醒了过来。突然意识到儿子有意识了，所有的困惑都消失了。他微笑着，带着显而易见的欣慰，他把杰森的头发从眼睛里拨出来。  
"看到你醒了，真好。" 布鲁斯低声说道，仿佛怕说得再大声一点会打破幻觉。杰森疲惫的笑了笑，更靠近布鲁斯的触摸。  
"你感觉怎么样？" 他父亲问道。  
"很好，"杰森说，"一切都好。那你呢？你还好吗？" 他皱着眉头看着布鲁斯的躯干，衬衫下面的微微隆起让人明显感觉到那下面有绷带。  
"我很好，一切都好。" 他同意，捏着杰森的手。当他专注于杰森手臂上的赤白绷带时，他的表情发生了变化。  
"杰森，我——"  
"不要。"  
"你都不知道我想说什么。"  
"我当然知道，你觉得是你的错，blahblah，我是黑暗骑士，我对所有人和事都有责任，全球变暖都是我的错。"  
"哇，他是不是又活蹦乱跳了。" 蒂姆打断道，他、达米安和迪克推门而入。  
"很高兴见到你，老弟。" 迪克微笑着栖息在床尾，蒂姆占据了多余的座位，而达米安则紧紧贴着父亲。阿尔弗雷德只是太习惯庄园里的来往，他走进房间，选择站在格雷森身后，低头对杰森微笑，男孩因为周围突然增多的家人眨眼。  
"估计我错过了圣诞节吧？"  
"你在开玩笑吗？" 迪克问道："你真的认为我们可以坐在这里吃火鸡，而你却..."他吞了吞口水，脸上满是凝重。  
"推迟了，直到你准备好可以吃固体食物。" 蒂姆说，做了个鬼脸。  
"如果你愿意的话。" 阿尔弗雷德补充道。"直到你觉得可以了。"  
"你们没必要这么做。"  
"Tt，别傻了，托德，我们当然要这么做。" 达米安喃喃自语，杰森认为这是他从这孩子那里得到的最可爱的回答了。他感觉到药物带来的眩晕感，当他钻进被子里时，他咂咂嘴。他几乎没有听到阿尔弗雷德把他的兄弟们赶出房间的声音，但他感觉到迪克在他的脚上捏了一把安慰，因为他的哥哥告诉他要快点儿好。  
"我之前想说的是——"布鲁斯开始说，当他们再次单独相处时，杰森睡意朦胧的打断他。  
"真的假的，还来？"  
"我又把你置于险境了，杰森，这没有任何借口。我很抱歉。"  
"我只想说一次，因为这些止痛药太厉害了，我又要睡着了，但发生的事不是你的错，所以不要再责怪你自己了。"  
布鲁斯因这句话沉默了，不知道还要多久才能接受儿子的原谅。  
"我会让你好好休息的。"  
杰森伸了伸手，半梦半醒，却什么也没说，突然间布鲁斯想起了那天莱斯利的警告。说杰森不会提出要求的。  
"或者如果你愿意的话，我可以在这里呆上一段时间。"  
杰森脸上的轻松只有在你知道看哪里的时候才会显现出来。肩膀上的紧张感有所缓解，布鲁斯坐了下来，安顿好今晚的位置，同时一直握着杰森的手。

"对城市的扫荡，没有发现小丑留下的陷阱和装置了。" 神谕告诉他们，除了休息的杰森他们都在蝙蝠洞里集合。"炸弹爆炸的下水道系统有结构性损坏，但正在优先处理。"  
"阿卡姆的囚犯呢？"  
"在我们说话的时候已经被拘留，正在处理。"  
"你们拆除炸弹的时候，他们有没有给你们任何人带来麻烦？" 布鲁斯提问。  
"没有我们处理不了的，父亲。" 达米安自豪地说。  
"他们不一定会全全投入，这很有帮助。" 蒂姆承认。  
"我们很幸运，只有一小部分小丑认识的同伙走出了阿卡姆的地盘。" 芭芭拉指出。"新的安全系统的缺陷是个大问题，但在突围事件发生的时候，有很多警卫还在工作——至少这足以让一些罪犯留在里面。"  
"而且每个人都有帮助。"  
芭芭拉点点头。  
"还有小丑和他的新伙伴们。疯人院又恢复了旧的安全系统，直到新系统的漏洞被解决为止。"  
"而韦恩企业，也就是我，正在帮助解决这个问题。" 蒂姆说，几乎是笑着说的。  
"所以，这一切都结束了，父亲。"  
布鲁斯强忍着对达米安说最后一句话的冲动，因为楼上的尖叫声让他猛地冲出山洞，速度比他愈合的伤口还要快。  
等到迪克跟着他来到杰森的房间时，他的弟弟已经在布鲁斯的怀里醒了，在他最近的最后一个噩梦中，他癫狂地眨着眼睛，呼吸刚刚恢复正常。迪克关上门，给他们以隐私，尽量不盯着杰森紧紧抱住布鲁斯的画面。

他看不见。他看不见了。又黑又冷，他不能动，又看不见，周围都是尖叫声，他很害怕。因为他知道那个声音。他知道那个声音。  
"迪克。"  
然后是笑声......那该死的狂笑声，无论他走到哪里都萦绕着他。  
"离他远点！" 杰森尖叫道："离他远点，你这个变态的混蛋！"  
又是一声惨叫，杰森听到了明显的骨头断裂声。  
"迪克！"  
"杰森！"  
他扭头看向房间的另一边。那是布鲁斯在叫他的名字。又是一声呼救，那是阿尔弗雷德。他能闻到烧焦的味道，达米安在另一个房间里咒骂。而杰森早就学会了识别金属撞击软组织的声音。  
"蒂姆。" 他低声说。"不，"他的声音越来越大。  
"别伤害他们！" 杰森还是喊得更大声，在他的束缚中挣扎。他的手腕在燃烧，他越拉越用力，直到感觉整个房间都在他周围颤抖。他的家人的尖叫声又尖又响，他觉得自己的耳膜都快被震破了。他把自己从地板上拖起来，伸手想摘掉眼罩，却发现根本没有眼罩。他的手指颤抖着伸向眼睛的位置，却发现除了血洞什么都没有。  
杰森醒来的时候，惊恐万分，抓着自己的脸，把自己的身体拼命往后缩。他还能远远的听到尖叫声，他花了一段时间才意识到尖叫声是自己的声音。他的身体很痛，还在半梦半醒间，杰森对着试图抱住他的手大发脾气。  
“你没事了，你安全了，一切都好了。”布鲁斯重复着，就像咒语一样，直到最后杰森停止了挣扎，躺在他的怀里。"没事的，一切都会好起来的。"  
杰森紧紧抓住这些话，因为他控制住了自己的呼吸。他在脑海中紧紧抓住它们，就像他紧紧抓住父亲一样；紧紧地，无法放手。祈祷他永远不必放手。

"我知道他说了理由的，但这仍然没有任何意义。" 蒂姆在沙发上布鲁斯旁边的位置，盯着他们周围摊开的文件档案说道。  
"Tt，有道理，会更合适。" 达米安说。  
"小丑可以选择哥谭市污水系统的任何一个部分来造成最大的破坏，但他选择了Narrows。那里的地铁几乎没有使用，那里是城市中人口最少的地区，除了阿卡姆，大多数建筑都是废弃的。这没有任何意义。"  
"最后一颗炸弹应该不会造成大规模的破坏，蒂姆。" 布鲁斯安静地回答，揉着眼睛，纸上的字开始相互渗入。  
"它只是不得不杀了我。" 门口的声音说完，布鲁斯转身看到杰森靠在门框上，脸上带着自嘲的笑容。  
"你应该在床上。" 布鲁斯叮嘱道，站起身来，小心翼翼地将杰伊的好胳膊抬起来搭在自己的肩膀上，扶着他往主楼梯走去。他尽量让杰森受伤的膝盖上的重量减轻。  
"我觉得很无聊。" 如果不是知道这会对他还在愈合的伤口造成多大的伤害，男孩可能会耸耸肩。  
"你可以和你哥哥聊天的，他应该在看着你。"  
"别太为难迪克了，他睡着了，我真的非常非常难搞。"  
布鲁斯皱着眉头看着杰森浑身的颤抖，尽管他被裹进厚厚的衣服里，肩膀上还裹着毯子。  
"你冷吗？"  
"似乎无法停下它。"  
"莱斯利警告过我们可能会这样，不过别担心，会过去的。同时，我们会让你在床上裹得暖暖的。我们可以把客房里多余的羽绒被加进去——"  
"你不明白卧床休息的哪一个字啊？" 迪克在楼梯顶上打断了他的话，他双手叉腰，表情暴怒。  
"别发脾气了，妈，我现在就回去。" 杰森反唇相讥，比布鲁斯缓慢而稳健的步态更快到达那里。  
"该死的，你是对的。我可能在看《印第安纳琼斯》的时候睡着了，但接下来就是《侏罗纪公园》了。"  
"我可真是无法控制自己的兴奋呢。"  
"好吧，要么这样，要么我读给你听。"  
"好吧，好吧，就看《侏罗纪公园》吧。"

大多数情况下，杰森在醒来几分钟后就能忘记自己的噩梦，呼吸沉重，但有一个恐怖的梦他似乎无法摆脱。他总是记得半夜从梦中醒来的那个恐怖的梦，而且很可能是最糟糕的梦。  
开始的时候很正常。有时他在下水道里，有时是在仓库里。有时他是15岁，有时是20岁。但有一幕永远不乏改变。  
他看着小丑捏碎布鲁斯的气管。他没有穿成蝙蝠侠的样子，他穿的是休闲裤，还有一件叫布鲁斯韦恩的伪装：花花公子和兼职爸爸。  
然后那个该死的小丑笑着告诉他一遍又一遍，他说杰森是他造出来的，他们很像。  
当杰森低头一看，是自己的双手搂着父亲的脖子，往下压。  
他总是在布鲁斯的脖子在他的指尖下被掐断时才醒来。  
他咽下喉咙里的胆汁，他小心翼翼地从床上缓缓爬起来，走向浴室。他在路上抓了一件哥谭大学的连帽衫。  
光线从白色的瓷砖上反射过来，只为强调他死亡般的苍白。  
又或者，他想——盯着镜子里的自己——这只是与覆盖他大部分身体的瘀伤上的深暗紫色形成对比。他对右眼爆裂的血管感到畏惧，红色覆盖了正常的白色区域。这让他看起来有黑暗的一面，这让他想起了双面人，然后他想到了小丑，还有撬棍，还有那个夜晚，还有那些噩梦。  
而他深吸一口气，钳子一样的手握住水池，收敛自己的情绪。  
他掀起自己身上那件褪色的旧T恤，盯着那里的皮肤，那斑驳的绿色和蓝色，就像一些变态的壁画。大量的瘀伤，都在不同的愈合阶段。他等了一会儿才开始发抖，他穿上那件连帽衫——那可能是也可能不是他哥哥的——然后下楼。  
这真的是姜饼的作用。凌晨四点阿尔弗雷德的烘烤的味道，在韦恩庄园的走廊上飘荡，足以让任何人从床上爬起来。就算你最想做的事情就是回去睡觉的时候，也无法忽视。  
杰森知道哪块地板会吱吱作响，哪块不会，他光着脚慢慢地走到厨房，只有当他的膝盖开始扭疼时，才会微微跛行。他已经安静得像只老鼠，但阿尔弗雷德还是像踩着楼梯下楼一样迎接他。  
"你有什么胃口吗，杰森少爷？如果你有的话，这里有相当多的饼干。"

阿尔弗雷德穿着他的更衣袍——现在已经斑斑驳驳地沾满了白色的面粉——尽管杰森有任何相反的抗议，但他知道他要为老人的眼袋负责。

"嘿，阿尔弗雷德，我吵醒你了吗？" 杰森问道，他突然偏执地认为自己又在梦中尖叫了。

"一点也没有，杰森少爷。要喝牛奶吗？"

杰森哈哈一笑，但还是点了点头

他把牛奶放下，杰森知道自己被盯上了。当他转身的时候，他可以看到阿尔弗雷德的目光集中在他太阳穴和下巴边上愤怒的伤口和瘀伤上。

"我没事，阿尔弗雷德。" 他试图安慰，却惨遭失败。

"不，你不是。"阿尔弗雷德郑重地说，伸出手放在杰森的额头上。这个动作男孩已经习惯了，他几乎没有退缩。"嗯，有点发烧，不过应该能过去。"

杰森没有回应，但他看着阿尔弗雷德冰凉的手掌贴在自己温热的皮肤上叹了口气，然后又把注意力转移到摆在面前的凌晨四点的点心上，生怕一不小心就被人拿走了。  
"我相信你父亲想和你谈谈。" 阿尔弗雷德一会儿告诉他。  
"他醒了？怎么了？"  
"我想应该是和你一样的原因，杰森少爷。" 阿尔弗雷德明知故问地说道，把一杯牛奶和一个堆满饼干的盘子递给他，扶着打开前厅的门。  
唯一的光线来自壁炉，将房间投射在温暖的橙色光芒中。真如阿尔弗雷德所说，布鲁斯正坐在沙发上，盯着火焰烧起那里的原木，无视腿上那本废弃的书。  
他拍了拍旁边的坐垫，以示邀请，并从杰森手中接过盘子和杯子，让这孩子无拘无束地坐下来。  
"做噩梦了？" 他问儿子。  
"可不是。"杰森难得诚实地回答，他们陷入了舒适的沉默。他伸手到父亲把盘子放在大腿上的地方，抓起一块饼干，把它灌进牛奶杯里。  
一时之间，唯一的声音来自于噼里啪啦的火光和杰森嘴里的姜饼脆响。  
"你知道你可以随时和我说话，如果你需要的话。"  
杰森点了点头，布鲁斯并没有期待更多的东西，所以当杰森开口的时候，更多的是有些意外。  
"我没想到你会来。"  
他的声音很小，而且不卑不亢。好不像他平时的豪爽。他的声音听起来比自己年轻很多，但是布鲁斯却提醒他，他现在的年龄几乎不超过十几岁。  
"什么？杰森，当然——"  
"没什么，只是，算了吧。"  
"不，不要推开我。你可以跟我说，杰森，我是你父亲。倾听是我的工作。"  
"以前好像从来没有困扰过你。" 杰森打了个哈哈，立刻为自己的话感到后悔。"对不起，我不是故意的——"  
"没事的，这是我应得的。但你要相信我，当我说我想在这一点上做得更好，和你在一起。我欠你的太多了。"  
"小丑就是有这种......让我心乱的方式，你知道吗? 而且我知道他只是在说废话来伤害我，这并不重要，每次还是，有点，很有效。"  
"他对你说了什么？"  
"老样子。"  
"杰伊——"  
"不，我明白了。我明白你的意思，谈话有用，但我知道他错了，我不需要别人来告诉我，我只需要在自己的脑子里解决。就这样吧。"  
"你不必一个人去做。"  
"我知道。" 杰森缓缓点头。"我知道了。谢谢你。"  
"你知道吗，阿尔弗雷德说，你会很开心我直接提出来在这里过圣诞节的提议。" 杰森没有回应，布鲁斯继续说道。"你说的没错，应该是这样的。我很抱歉。我想在平安夜给你打电话，但是......"  
我已经来不及了。你已经被一个神经病用铁棍打了。布鲁斯想了想，但没有说出来。  
"所以我现在问你， 你愿意和我们一起在韦恩庄园度过圣诞假期吗？"  
"如果你没有注意到，我算是已经到了这里——"  
"我还是要问你。"  
"圣诞节已经过去了。"  
"不是在这儿，它还没有过去。如果你觉得可以的话，我在想我们明天可以过圣诞节。拆礼物，吃晚饭，在火上烤栗子等等等等。" 布鲁斯建议道，他不好意思地笑了笑，他的肢体语言与杰森相吻合，他们都斜坐在沙发上，盯着壁炉。  
"你不是说今天吗？" 杰森笑了笑；抬头看了看壁炉上的时钟，它告诉他们离日出只有三个小时了。  
这时，杰森才注意到壁炉上方挂着的丝袜。确切地说，是六只。自然有一只是给阿尔弗雷德和布鲁斯的——这是一个传统，从布鲁斯自己的童年开始就一直坚持着。达米安也有一只，夹在迪克和蒂姆的中间，是一只贴着杰森标签的袜子。这也不是一个仓促拼凑的新的。这是他童年时的原物。他记得在他在庄园的第一个圣诞节时，他把它作为礼物送给了他。  
他花了一整天的时间，害怕自己会搞砸，被送走。他很胆小，也很安静。迪克曾试图让他振作起来，当他们终于把自己从外面堆雪人拖回房子里几个小时时，布鲁斯把他叫到了前厅。杰森想，这就是结束了。但是，嘿，在快乐持续的时候，已经很好了。  
布鲁斯没有证实他的怀疑，而是让他坐下来，并把他的长袜递给他。他的名字是阿尔弗雷德用深绿色的棉布精心绣制的。  
"给你，"布鲁斯多年前说。"去吧，把它挂在迪克的旁边。"  
在现在，他用手指沿着J的曲线轻轻抚摸。  
"你留着它。" 杰森低声说，熟悉的温暖在他胸口绽放。"这么多年，我的一切......该死的，你居然留着它。"  
杰森这才意识到，布鲁斯还在等待一个答案。你愿意和我们一起在韦恩庄园度过圣诞假期吗？真的，杰森觉得，布鲁斯已经等了相当长的时间了。  
"当然，爸。" 杰森说，他坐了下来。他打了个哈欠，把自己贴在布鲁斯的胸膛上，品味着那里的温暖和舒适。还有在父亲安全的怀抱里睡个好觉（好吧，技术上说是早上），不做噩梦的前景。  
"我很想和你们一起过圣诞节。"

-Fin


End file.
